Karaoke
by SugarDee
Summary: Shinichi promised Ran to treat her to go to the KTV. That's all I can say. SR and there's also HK


_A/N: This is my first ShinichiRan oneshot I've ever written. And I've finished it. Hooray for me. Hahaha. Anyway I actually prefer HeijiKazuha but apparently I had no idea of what kind of story to write for the Osakan couple. But have no fear, those two are mentioned in this story. Haha. Anyway, enjoy the story._

_**Disclaimer**: Shinichi, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha do not belong to me; they belong to the great Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

KARAOKE

"Of all places, you chose this place?" he asked, looking at the signboard in front of him. He then looked at the person standing next to him. "Are you serious? Can't we go somewhere else that is less _dreadful_ than this?"

She simply shook her head.

"You already promised me: if I win the tournament – which I did, mind you – I can go anywhere I want to. And it's your treat," she said. She tilted her head slightly. "Don't tell me you already forgot about that?"

"Of course not," he said as he shook his head. "I'm not _that_ forgetful."

"Yeah, right. Don't kid with me, Shinichi. You don't even remember your own birthday."

_Yet you remember mine,_ she thought. She saw him looking at the signboard again.

"So are we gonna stand here forever or come inside?"

"I'd rather stand here forever, thank you very much," answered Shinichi. "I'm sorry, but you have to go in by yourself, Ran. I'll wait for you right here until you finish."

"You're kidding me right?" said Ran, facing him. "Don't you think it's weird to go to a KTV alone? People will think I'm desperate or something."

"Why do you care so much about what people think of you? Just care about what _you_ think."

"Well _I_ think it's weird to go to a KTV alone," she said, before pulling his hand. "Now, come on. We have to go in. We're already here for awhile now. People are looking."

"So what if people are looking? We're not disturbing them or anything. We're just standing here," he said, still not moving even though Ran's now pushing him.

"Yeah we're standing here like a couple of idiots, looking at the signboard and now quarrelling whether to go in or not," said Ran, who had now stopped pushing him. Standing in front of him, she continued, "Come on, Shinichi. Why don't you wanna go in? Can't you take a risk by going in there with me? There's no-one we know here."

"That's what you think," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "This is a small world. You might even meet –"

"OI, KUDO!"

"Oh, God. Why? _Why_?" muttered Shinichi, dramatically looking at the sky as if blaming whoever up there.

"Oh shut up," spat Ran quietly, before turning to whoever called out for her best friend's name. It turned out to be the rival of Shinichi who now ran towards the two best friends. "Hattori-kun! What are you doing here in Tokyo? And where's Kazuha? Why isn't she with you? Don't tell me she's not coming."

"Calm down, 'neechan. I'm not going anywhere yet," said Heiji Hattori, causing Shinichi to mutter something that no-one caught. "Well I'm here because Kazuha begged me to come here with her. And she is now inside one of the supermarkets over there," he said as he pointed to some shops behind him. "Well what are you guys doing? I thought I saw you going towards the KTV."

"Well _I_ actually won the karate tournament. And Shinichi here _promised_ to treat me. I told him that _we're_ going to the KTV today. But he doesn't wanna go in because he's a _coward_," she answered, sometimes shooting death glares at her best friend.

"I am _not_ a coward!"

"Then go inside already!"

"Go where?"

Everybody turned to the new voice joined in the conversation. Ran's eyes widened as soon as she saw who.

"Kazuha-chan!" She hugged her tightly. "Haven't seen you for awhile."

"I know."

"Hey, how come I don't get any hugs from you, 'neechan?" asked Heiji, pretending to be hurt which earned him a punch from Kazuha. "Oww!"

"Don't talk nonsense. Ran-chan doesn't hug a guy like you. He only hugs Kudo-kun," said Kazuha, before looking at Ran who was blushing like a tomato. "Right, Ran-chan?"

"Kazuha-chan," whined Ran.

The girl with a ponytail just laughed at Ran and Shinichi who were now red from head to toe.

"But isn't that true? I've never seen Ran'neechan hugs any guy but you, Kudo," said Heiji, looking at Shinichi. "I mean back when you were 'little' that is." He lifted his hands to make an air quote as he said 'little'.

"So what if she only hugs me?" said the now-not-so-blushing Shinichi. Everybody was now looking at him. "Are you jealous, Hattori? Because Kazuha never hugs you?"

He expected the detective from the west to be insulted and attacked him with his kendo skills as Shinichi Kudo was ready to run away. But the moment never came – Heiji Hattori just stood there with his head down, most probably to hide his red cheeks.

"Wait, don't tell me that it's true?" asked Shinichi, looking at him eagerly.

"Of co – wait, why are we even talking about this?"

"Don't blame me, you're the one who started," said Shinichi.

"What? No I wasn't," said Heiji, before pointing at Kazuha. "She did."

"Hey, don't drag me into this. I might have started it, but that doesn't mean you can all blame me," said Kazuha, a little taken aback by the sudden involvement of the argument.

"Who's blaming you?" asked Heiji, looking at her. "I just said you started it."

"GUYS!" Ran, who has been quiet for awhile, shouted causing everyone to turn their heads to face her. "I know how _fun_ it is to argue about nonsense things, such as hugging, but I wanna go inside the KTV!"

"Oh you're going karaoke?" asked Kazuha, now remembered that Ran hadn't answered her question before.

"Yeah with Shin – hey don't ask questions. I'm supposed to be mad at you three," stated Ran, looking at the other three. Something in her voice made the others look down just like a mother who was lecturing her children. She then turned to look at the only girl. "For your information, Kazuha-chan, Shinichi and I were supposed to go karaoke today because he promised to treat me if I won the tournament. But he said that place is dreadful. So he doesn't wanna go in."

"What? That's awful," commented Kazuha, after she looked up. She then looked at the detective from the east. "I mean what's so dreadful about that place? Nothing bad happened to you there before right, Kudo-kun?"

"Well –"

"Shinichi can't sing," Ran cut him off. "His voice is so bad you need to use some earplugs when he sings."

"Hey that's mean," said Shinichi, looking at her. "You don't have to say it like it is _that_ bad."

"Well I'm sorry, Shinichi, but it is _that_ bad."

"Then why did you ask to go there with him?" asked Heiji.

"I just wanna show off that I can sing so much better than him," answered Ran, grinning from ear to ear. She saw Shinichi giving her a look which made her stop grinning and continue, "And also because I want him to face his fear. I don't wanna go inside the KTV and sing by myself while he sits there watching."

"Going to a KTV is not my fear," objected Shinichi. "I just hate that place."

"Well that's 'cos you can't sing," said Ran. "Now can we _please_ go inside? I'm so tired of standing here, being the center of attention. We're wasting time here."

"Ran, of course you're not the center of attention," said Shinichi with a smile on his face. "It is so obvious that I am the center of attention."

"You're kidding me, Kudo. Of course I am the center of attention," said Heiji. "I'm famous after all."

"Oh my. Why is this _happening_ to me?" muttered Ran, dramatically throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Ran-chan, do you wanna go karaoke with me?" asked Kazuha. "I haven't been to a KTV for a long time."

"But what about those two?" asked Ran, indicating the two detectives. "We can't just leave them there bickering who's more famous."

"Well actually we can, but his mom is going to kill me if she finds out that he's not with me."

"That or you just don't wanna be alone when you go back to Osaka?"

"Ran-chan!" whined Kazuha.

"Turnabout is a fair play indeed."

* * *

"Why am I paying for you too?" asked Shinichi to his rival in a childish tone. "It was supposed to be just Ran."

"Because I asked you to pay for them as well," answered Ran, pulling his hand. "Now come on. I'm not going to stand in the middle of the road again."

"You know he doesn't have to pay for us," said Kazuha, walking behind the two childhood friends. "We can pay by ourselves."

"Well unless he wants to pay," muttered Heiji softly. He was certain that no-one heard that. But to his 'luck', his best friend did and as a result, he got a nice blow from her. "Oww, what was that for?"

"For being such an ahou."

"But I'm _your_ ahou right?" he stated, soft enough for her to hear. He grinned when he saw her blushing from head to toe.

* * *

"Do I _really_ have to sing?" asked Shinichi, when they were inside the room. "I don't want you all to faint after listening to my singing voice."

"Of course you have to sing. You paid for it already," answered Ran, giving him the microphone. "Besides we won't faint. We would most probably just die."

"Ran!" whined Shinichi.

"I'm on a roll today," she mumbled. "The only one left is Hattori-kun."

"Hmm? I heard my name," said Heiji, looking towards her. "Did you call me, 'neechan?"

Then the song Shinichi was supposed to sing came out. Ran, who obviously ignored Heiji's question, clapped like a happy child.

"What?! I'm supposed to sing _this_ song?" snapped Shinichi, after realizing the rhythm of the song. He looked at her. "Ran, are you _seriously_ serious?"

"Come on, Shinichi. Do it for yourself," replied Ran.

"Or better yet, do it for her," continued Kazuha, smiling. She laughed as she saw the couple blushing again. "_I'm_ on a roll today, Ran-chan. I've embarrassed the very same people twice." She held up two fingers.

"I'll get you later, Kazuha, you'll see," threatened Shinichi, before it was his cue to sing.

Half an hour had passed but Shinichi didn't look like he was going to give away the microphone he's holding. He noticeably refused to take that thing away from him as he miraculously still wanted to sing a few more songs with his 'wonderful' voice.

"Oi, Kudo. Don't tell me you're gonna sing again," whined Heiji. "I've had enough of your voice already."

"Yeah, Kudo-kun. You've even sung more than half of the list of the songs we wanted to sing," added Kazuha. "No offense, but your singing voice is really bad."

"If it's really bad, as you have put it, then why did you guys come with us in the first place?" asked Shinichi, gritting his teeth.

"We didn't know your voice was that bad now, did we?" said Heiji, standing up. He approached his friend and held out his hand. "Give me the mic; it's my turn."

"What?! No!" exclaimed Kazuha, also standing up. "It's _my_ turn."

"How can it be your turn?" said Heiji, incredulously, turning to face her. "It's supposed to be Ran'neechan, Kudo, me and then you."

"What? Since when?" asked Kazuha, raising her eyebrows. "We never talked about that."

Shinichi had long gone away from those two people from Osaka and sat next to Ran who just looked at Heiji and Kazuha with a slightly parted mouth.

"You know Ran, there's gonna be a fly soaring to your mouth if you keep doing that," commented Shinichi, grinning.

Ran immediately closed her mouth and punched him on the arm quite hard.

"You think you're so funny, huh, detective?"

Shinichi just leaned back and looked at the view in front of them.

"When do you think they're gonna stop fighting?" asked Shinichi, causing Ran to look in front as well.

"I don't know," answered Ran, placing her head on his shoulder. "But I don't think it's gonna be long."

"Why is that?"

"Because Heiji is gonna be a nice gentleman and let Kazuha sing before he does," she answered, entwining her fingers with his. "You know, I think those two are dating. _Finally_."

Shinichi chuckled at this.

"Well dating or not, we can't really see as they always argue over nonsense stuff."

"What we can see is that the arguments they have now are less violent compared to the old days."

"You said old days like we're already old or something," said Shinichi. "We're only 20 you know, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh we are?"

Shinichi ruffled her hair lovingly with his free hand. Ran looked up to meet with his blue eyes. Her own blue eyes sparkled as she leaned in closer to kiss him.

"Since when are you two dating?" came a male voice out of the blue, causing the couple to stop in mid-air. Ran blushed and looked down to inspect her fingers that had become so interesting to see, whereas Shinichi glared at him.

"Heiji, can't they have some privacy?" said Kazuha, pulling his arm.

"Yeah, _Heiji_. Can't we?" said Shinichi.

"So since when?" asked Heiji, obviously pretending not to hear him.

"A couple of weeks ago," answered Shinichi. "How about you two?"

"W-what do you mean?" stuttered Heiji, blushing from head to toe.

"Don't act stupid, Hattori," said Shinichi. "I saw you two holding hands when we were walking to the KTV."

The couple standing in front widened their eyes and blushed.

"So you thought I didn't see that?"

Ran had to poke him hard near his ribs to stop him from laughing so loud.

"So, Kazuha-chan, how long have you two been going out?" asked Ran, smiling at her.

"About a week or so," answered the green-eyed girl, looking anywhere but her best friend.

"How come you didn't tell me anything about this?"

"I was busy."

"Busy making out with your ahou?" teased Shinichi, grinning. He really enjoyed the current situation as he'd got his chance to take revenge on her and her 'ahou'.

The couple blushed again, causing Shinichi to laugh once more.

"Sorry guys, I think he's hyper because he sang too much," declared Ran.

"Ha ha, so funny," said Shinichi, after recovered from laughing too much. He then looked at Heiji and Kazuha. "So who's gonna sing the song? If neither of you wants, then lemme." He let out his hand to them.

"Why don't we all sing together?" asked Ran, clapping her hand once. "Then it would be fair."

"Fine, whatever you say."

As the song started its rhythm, those two sitting down stood up and walked to the front. And those four started to sing.

Heiji and Kazuha were still embarrassed from the humiliating comment made by Shinichi. For that reason, they stood very far from the detective hoping he wouldn't make another comment for anything.

* * *

"Thank you for today, Ran-chan," said Kazuha, when they were on the way to the train station.

"How about me?" asked Shinichi, with a childish tone. "I was the one who paid for you two."

"Thank you, Kudo-kun, for paying for us," responded Kazuha. "Happy?"

"No actually," answered Shinichi, before looking at Heiji. "You haven't thanked me yet."

"Why are you acting like a child, Kudo?" asked Heiji with raised eyebrows.

"Just say it," said Kazuha, poking him. "We have to go back before our curfew."

"Okay, fine," he stated. He then continued with a forced voice, "Thanks for paying, Kudo."

"Now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" said Kazuha, smiling at him.

"Who's acting like a child now?" teased Shinichi.

Heiji only shot him a death glare.

"See you, Ran-chan," said Kazuha, as she hugged Ran. "Come and visit us some time. Then we can go shopping there."

"We will," replied Ran.

"Bye, Kudo-kun," said Kazuha.

"Bye, Kazuha."

"Well see ya guys," said Heiji as he waved their friends goodbye.

After awhile, the train to Osaka departed. Shinichi and Ran stayed around until the train was out of sight.

"You know, Ran," started Shinichi, causing Ran to look up at him. "I think I can handle going to a KTV again."

"Why is that?" asked Ran, confused.

He just shrugged his shoulders and started walking, leaving his girlfriend behind.

"Shinichi, wait up," said Ran, running to him. When she reached him, she wound her arm to his. "I think you weren't bad when you were singing, Shinichi."

"Really?"

"Yeah; in fact, you look cute when you sing," admitted Ran.

"You look cute too," replied Shinichi, before locking his gaze with hers. "Even when you're not singing."

"Then, shall we go to the KTV again?"

"Today?"

"Of course not, silly," answered Ran, laughing. "Someday."

"It's a date, then."

* * *

_A/N: So how was it? How was the ending? I ran out of ideas. Anyway even if it's good or bad, whichever really, please review! I love reviews so much because reviews make me go weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Haha. Til next time._


End file.
